Various entities may be interested in receiving information as to the sources of content that different viewers are consuming. In most cases, this can be accomplished by storing information regarding a channel that a set-top box or a television is tuned to and, based on that and a television schedule, information on the source of content that a viewer is consuming may be obtained, stored and used for various purposes (e.g., recommending other content).
However, various environments exist where capturing such information is very difficult. For example, if a viewer is consuming Internet content, scheduling information may not exist for that content. Additionally, if a device that the user is consuming content on does not have access to tuning information (e.g., a TV that is attached to a set-top box where the set-top box performs all the tuning), it is very difficult to determine what channel the set-top box is tuned to. Furthermore current systems fall short when it comes to determining a source of media content in situations where the same content is transmitted from multiple sources nearly simultaneously.